yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Rare Hunter/Archivo5
Wikia App para Guías de Videojuegos Hola Adrián! Quiero avisarte que aquí en Wikia proximamente lanzarémos nuestro App para Guías de Videojuegos. El App tendrá acceso a decenas de miles de wikis y su contenido excelente. Dado que Yu-Gi-Oh es uno de los wikis más populares de los wikis de videojuego, hemos decidido que será uno de los primeros juegos en estrenar en el app! Pero antes de que eso se realizase, necesitamos su ayuda. Los Apps de Guías de Videojuegos prosperan cuando haya categorización excelente y un poco de mantenimiento por parte de los admins. Pues, yo voy a estar creando unas categorías para los videojuegos que ayudarán a hacerlos más visibles en el App. Eso generará muchos usuarios para su wiki. Y si quieren saber como pueden echarme la mano, o tienen cualquiera pregunta o comentario, solo mándenme un mensaje. Además, si les gustaría ver el App y tienen un smartphone o tablet con el sistema android, se lo podemos facilitar. Un saludo! Nick 19:31 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Inactividad Hola Rare, un gusto enviarte un mensaje de nuevo ¬_¬ bueno, he estado algo inactivo por largo tiempo debido a problemas personales (Mi PC está destrozada) bueno, espero que entiendas pero me conectaré a través de un ciber café. Atentamente. --'No me importa como me veo, No busco la aprobación en los demás, Sé muy bien quien soy ' — Déjame un Mensaje 22:14 21 mar 2013 (UTC) deck hola por favor quisiera que me ayudes con el nombre de mi deck de Heroes Elementales (no neo espaciales) podias recomendarme otro nombre imagen hola... tengo un problema y es que soy nuevo en esto y no se editar imagen principal de un personaje... por favor me podrias ayudar --Nahirking (discusión) 05:15 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Wikia App Hey Adrián, Gracias por el mensaje. De hecho, no hay mucho que hacer por el app porque ya había buena organización en su wiki. Si hay más trabajo en el futuro, les avisaré. Y si compras una tecnología con Android, te enviaré el app. Saludos! Nick 16:03 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Nueva aplicación de Wikia Rare, lee atentamente. Bola me informó que Wikia ha lanzado una aplicación para móviles y smartphones llamada Game Guides Wikia (enlace). No recuerdo cuál de los admins estaba a cargo de Videojuegos, pero tendrá bastante trabajo XD. La idea es revisar bien las categorías, y la información publicada en videojuegos. Obviamente, como los videojuegos se basan en el Juego de Cartas, todo lo referente a TCG también vale. Lo que queda fuera por el momento son todo lo referente al Animé. Eso sí, los personajes del animé que aparecen en videojuegos sí podríamos incluirlos, pero antes debemos clasificarlos. Es necesario coordinarnos entre todos, pues Wikia también está preparando una aplicación para wikis en general. Así es que tenemos bastante trabajo por delante. Yo me encargaré de revisar las categorías, pero los demás tendrán que revisar el contenido del wiki, sobre todo lo relacionado con videojuegos o guías. Saludos. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:39 3 abr 2013 (UTC) :PD, ya probé el sistema en mi celu y aunque tienen trabajo por delante, funciona bastante bien. Tal vez debamos simplificar la estructura de algunas plantillas, pero sólo si es necesario. Problemas con el PC? Rare, estoy un poco, bueno, bastante preocupado ya que no te conectaste desde la última vez. ¿Le pasó algo al PC? --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 19:53 7 abr 2013 (UTC) ediciones Hola, gracias, quisiera saber como editar en cartas y esas cosas. Me ayudaría muchísimo. --Davidamp (discusión) 04:43 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Abandono en Proyecto Carta Rare, Zanelex presenta un total abandono en el Proyecto Cartas, con al menos 3 solicitudes de usuarios que quisieron postular. No se si deberíamos nombrar a alguien provisorio como Administrador del Proyecto, o definitivamente ascender a un reversor para que se haga cargo. Seriamente veo que no hemos nombrado a nadie nuevo en un puesto, ya que la idea es que los propios usuarios postularan, pero no está resultando. Tampoco veo muy buenos candidatos a reversor en la revisión de los usuarios conectados recientemente. Debemos pensar seriamente en algo, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:43 10 abr 2013 (UTC) Agradecimiento/duda Gracias por los mensajes que me has dejado en mi discusión. Tendré en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho. También quería ver si me podrías aclarar una duda y es ¿cómo hago una ficha de personaje? Gracias de antemano. consulta Rare crees que te puedes conectar al chat esque quiero hablar contigo unos momentos yo ultraempol.. mala redacción Rate esta disiendo si tributaba si se tributa no que destruya un monstruo en batalla! yo ultraempol. problema E rare crees que me puedes ayudar con la ortografia porfavor que quisiera a yudar la cosa es la ortografia -_- pero crees que me ayudas porfavor estare en el chat. Imagen en inglés Saludos . Quería preguntarte algo que acabo de ver y me mosquea un poco. Resulta que mirando imágenes de monstruos máquina he visto la imagen de Maquinaria Defensora en inglés. Si no recuerdo mal, yo subí la imagen en español de esa carta hace tiempo (tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que lo hice) y por ello quisiera preguntar porqué está en inglés y la imagen que yo subí no. Es algo que me ha mosqueado y pido perdón si mi comentario no suena bien. Gracias --Bandit keith (discusión) 18:46 24 abr 2013 (UTC) torneo Amigo mio como estas o aqui solo para saludarte ._. pocas personas quisieron participar algo en el torneo y despues se fueron ._. bueno eso es todo xd jajaj estare en el chat. Ultraempol (discusión) 20:45 27 abr 2013 (UTC) imágenes borradas Hoa Rare Hunter, sólo queria saber el por qué borras las imagenes que se suben en una resolución mucho más altas que las que subes tu? no crees que es mejor las imagenes con más altas resoluciones?AlexanderNiño (discusión) 03:18 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Ayuda con imagenes en la wiki decks Hola Rare Hunter, solicito una mejora en la mecanica de Yu-Gi-Oh Decks ya que cuando se trata de poner alguna imagen de alguna carta no sale o no se muestra la imagen dicha por ejemplo: Sirenarmado Abisleed, asi que por este mensaje pregunto o recomiendo algun tipo de mejoria en el sistema al exponer una carta en yugioh decks por este mensaje, Saludos. Ultraempol (discusión) 23:12 3 may 2013 (UTC) Academia de Duelos del Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Hola Rare, te saludo porque necesito tu autorización para algo. ¿Has oído sobre Open English? Bueno, tras conversar en el chat con unos amigos, se me ocurrió hacer una "Academia de Duelos Virtual" aquí en el chat. Pero para llevarla a cabo necesito tu autorización. Déjame tu respuesta en mi página de discusión. Gracias. --Aaron Fire (discusión) 02:20 4 may 2013 (UTC) Número 39 Utopía ¿No sería más adecuado dejar el efecto del anime tanto de esta como de otras cartas en la sección de curiosidades y mantener la sección de Efectos y Reglas sólo para reglamentos de la cartas reales? [[User:-D-|'''-D-']] 21:09 4 may 2013 (UTC) estrategias Gracias por tus sigerencias, ya he aprendido a colocar bien los elementos en las estrategias y te aseguro que no describire estrategias obvias. Saludos y estamos en contacto. '~~Alan~~''' imágenes Hola...una pregunta, ¿ por qué siempre borras las imagenes que subo en una resolucion alta (544x544) y solo dejas las que tienen resoluciones maslas? acaso no es mejor imagenes con mejores resoluciones?....que tienes que decir sobre eso? Efectos de anime Ok, lo comprendo. En ese caso, ¿sería considerable dar prioridad a los efectos reales y dejarse más a la vista que los de anime o estos deberían dejarse en primer lugar? [[User:-D-|'''-D-']] 03:14 6 may 2013 (UTC) Foro de los Torneos y Recordatorio Hola Rare. De acuerdo a lo que chateamos el sábado, cree el foro sobre los torneos del fin de semana como lo dijiste, lo puedes encontrar aquí. Siendo así, podrías hacernos el favor de modificar la página principal del wiki? te agradecería un montón. Otra cosa, ¿Recuerdas el tema de las nuevas secciones que te sugerí? solo quería saber si habías pensado algo al respecto (o si se te había olvidado XD). Cualquier cosa déjame un mensaje. Gracias. Madsilver (discusión) 11:35 6 may 2013 (UTC) Pregunta de los articulos en idioma de las cartas. Tengo una pregunta Rare el usuario Davsglez, ha estado borrando efectos oficiales traducidos al español por konami, puede aser eso?, ya que viendo los articulos disminuye o pone menos dramatica en los efecto y anteriormente leyendo la wiki yugioh ingles veo que los efectos en español oficial estaban bien pero el los borra y los pone algo diferente Davsglez. :si es qre tengo las cartas que le he editado la descripcion por que tienen diferente descripcion asi que que hago? Davsglez (discusión) 22:12 6 may 2013 (UTC)Davsglez problema hubo un problema un usuario elimino la portada y coloco una imagen prohibida la e eliminado pero no se como reparar la portada STITCH931993 (discusión) 18:39 8 may 2013 (UTC) Vandalismo Saludos . Te escribo este mensaje por la reciente actuación de Faek. El cual ha subido una imagen más que inapropiada y totalmente inaceptable. La imagen ya ha sido eliminada, pero me gustaría que tomaras medidas al respecto. La imagen puedes verla en su lista de borrados Especial:ContribucionesBorradas/Faek. Una vez tomadas las medidas, lo mejor será borrar la imagen definitivamente. Gracias por todo --Bandit keith (discusión) 19:50 8 may 2013 (UTC) estrategias - imágenes Oye, tengo problemas con la edicion de la carta Armadura de Metal de Plata porque no se como poner imagen a la estrategia, si pudieras ayudarme seria increible. Es que me acabo de crear mi cuenta en wikia y no se como hacer muchas cosas. gracias de antemano. OniX1001 (discusión) 22:59 8 may 2013 (UTC) imágenes de capturas Oye una pregunta ¿se pueden subir pantallazos de paguinas en las que se juega yugi como DN o yugipro.? Danielmorales97 (discusión) 22:44 16 may 2013 (UTC) ilustraciones Amigo por que a las cartas no le ponen las imagenes sin censura? imágenes de cartas disculpame pero las imagenes de mis aportes es totalmente escaneado de las cartas originales q tengo solo la miniatura de la carta la creo con un programa para generar cartas si es solo x eso buscare de poner una imagen mas esacta de la miniatura carta. queria dejarlo claro ya q mis aportes son totalmente para ayudar a otros nunca tuve intecion de poner informacion erronea. Gracias Atte SupremoHaLO. :señor hunter disculpe ya entendi q se referia y pido disculpas hablaba de la miniatura carta debi hacer un escan de la carta completa y no usar un programa para generarlo la proximos aporte sere mas cuidadoso y procurare ser mas atento a cada opcion. :gracias q las correcciones y hacerme notar mi error. :Gracias atte SupremoHaLO. : trofeos '''Buenas tarde, soy yugih quisiera preguntar porque ya no salen los trofeos por edicion?Yugih (discusión) 18:26 20 may 2013 (UTC)' agradecimiento ok gracias soy nuevo en esto apenas hise 2 aportes de imagenes q faltaban xD logros ok gracias por la respuesta y no tienen pensado en un futuro activarlo denuevo? Yugih (discusión) 01:15 21 may 2013 (UTC) una duda gracias por la respuesta. Quisiera hacerle otra pregunta porque cuando coloco categorias ya sea en personajes o cartas, y tiene bastante categorias el articulo por que se borran las demas y se queda nada mas la que yo puse? porque e tenido que colocar de nuevo los demas categorias. Agujero Trampa Sin Fondo/Reglas Saludos . Tengo una gran duda respecto a las reglas de una carta, concretamente con la carta Agujero Trampa Sin Fondo. En el juego Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller de nintendoDS (el cual doy por hecho que sigue bien las reglas), la carta mencionada anteriormente no me dejó activarla cuando mi oponente invocó a un monstruo de modo especial con el efecto de una carta (fue el Súper Dragón Chimeratech invocado con Sobrecarga de Fusión) haciéndome creer que no podía activarse si el monstruo se invocaba con efecto de otra carta; pero sí me dejo activarla cuando mi oponente invocó con la ayuda de Llamada de los Condenados al Señor de los Vampiros (durante otro duelo) poniendo en duda lo dicho anteriormente. Me preguntaba si es un bug del juego o no, si no lo es ¿Cómo funciona realmente Agujero Trampa Sin Fondo? Gracias por tu tiempo. --Bandit keith (discusión) 14:59 21 may 2013 (UTC) Duda - Tifón del Espacio Místico Hola Adrian, perdon si esta pregunta molesta pero lo que pasa es que es un poco larga y como soy noob (lo admito) me gustaria respondieras, es sobre algo que me paso en un duelo: activé Fuerza de Espejo por que mi adversario me atacó, por lo cual el activo Tifón del Espacio Místico (ya e leido las reglas) y primero se resuelve mystical se destruye mi carta y al parecer si se activa el efecto de la misma (mirror force) y mi pregunta es: por que si se logra activar el efecto de mirror force; no se si, no estoy entendiendo eso de la velocidad de hechizo pero ojala me pudieses responder. Gracias de antemano, saludos 00:38 27 may 2013 (UTC)Reluro (discusión) . crear paginas gracias por la ayuda, pero te queria preguntar otra cosa, como crear una nueva pagina? (es de una carta que es exclusiva del anime y no aparece aqui)OniX1001 (discusión) 02:22 27 may 2013 (UTC) dragón taquiónico de ojos de galaxia Saludos . He subido la imagen de Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos Galácticos y he cambiado su nombre así como todo lo que enlaza con ella; aunque con mucha paciencia y dificultades. Aún así, hay páginas que no me dejan modificarla. Por esto te pido que lo corrijas cuanto antes; las páginas son: Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki en español, Comunidad:Noticias y Plantilla:Número. Ya he hecho todo lo posible por los demás enlaces, así como con las imágenes (espero no haberme equivocado). Te lo pido a ti porque de seguro tú sí que podrás hacerlo. Una cosa más ¿Existe algún modo de cambiar todos los enlaces de forma más rápida? he acabado agotado. Gracias por todo. --Bandit keith (discusión) 21:08 28 may 2013 (UTC) cartas de velocidad hola quisiera saber si van a editar los hechizos de velocidad?Yugih (discusión) 04:05 1 jun 2013 (UTC) imágenes gracias de antemano por el aviso de la foto, tendre en cuenta eso a la hora de subir las foto. OniX1001 (discusión) 19:38 6 jun 2013 (UTC) :hola de nuevo, pero olvide preguntarte cuales son las imagenes fabricadas, para que pueda retirarlas y poner un aviso de que se necesita una foto, gracias de antemano.OniX1001 (discusión) 19:47 6 jun 2013 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por avisarme amigo cuando te vea conectado te pregunto sobre el tema. Yugih (discusión) 20:34 12 jun 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Rare. Tengo una duda respecto al mensaje que me enviaste recientemente. ¿Cómo hago para usar la misma imagen para la carta y la ilustración de un monstruo solamente disponible en el anime? Envíame un tutorial sobre como hacer eso por favor. --Aaron Fire (discusión) 23:30 13 jun 2013 (UTC) consulta - imagen Hola Rare, soy nuevo aqui en la wiki, me preguntaba si me podrias ayudar con una duda que tengo... me gustaria actualizar una imagen (la de Meklord Emperor Wisel para ser exacto) ya que yo tengo la carta actualizada(salida del star pack 2013), pero no se como hacerlo. gracias Aminakbar (discusión) 21:21 14 jun 2013 (UTC) :hola Rare gracias por tu explicación, solo que me quedo con una pequeña duda. :Cuando subí la nueva versión de la carta que te explique antes, todo estuvo bien, hasta que quise abrir la imagen y me mostró nueva mente la imagen anterior. No se si se trate de un error mio a la hora de subirla, pues al lado de la descripción si sale la vista miniatura de la mía. :Por tu apoyo y paciencia gracias. --Aminakbar (discusión) 23:33 14 jun 2013 (UTC) post Queria vender varias cartas. Deje 2 post en el foro que tengo que hacer? tengo alguna carta de mucho valor? consulta - blog De echo uso google Chrome y claro que cheque las faltas de ortografia pero no me marcaba ningun error. Porcierto Si subo videos de como estructurar un Deck no importa las cartas o programas que use verdad? Espero tu respuesta. Ilaín Kaito Hunter Duel's Forever. 00:19 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Promoción a -D- Rare, vi las últimas ediciones de -D- y la verdad hace un trabajo bastante bueno. Luego de conversarlo con Azure creemos que está preparado para el cargo de reversor, pues algunos de los que están actualmente están un poco desconectados. Si no funciona bien como reversor, siempre tienes la opción de quitarle el cargo, pero confiamos en que hará un buen trabajo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:43 24 jun 2013 (UTC) articulo mal editada buenos dias rare quisiera denunciar este articulo ya que esta muy mal editada 'http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Falso_Manco Yugih (discusión) 18:17 26 jun 2013 (UTC) cartas Hola, queria solamente preguntar si se podian inventar cartas y luego publicarlas y marcarlas que no existen en ninguna parte de yu gi oh o tienen que ser definitivamente verdaderas. Gracias. 'Monchuben (discusión) 17:39 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Plantilla de Mantenimiento Hola Rare, quería decirte que necesito una plantilla de "Mantenimiento", ya que quiero renovar el artículo de "Yugi Muto" porque me da mucha pena y será un tiempo largo, ya que tengo que volver a mirar las temporadas para poder redactar bien especificando los echos más importantes pero no quiero que haya interrupciones, se que una vez hablamos sobre esto, que creo que me dijiste que poner una plantilla así como que niega a los demás usuarios a editar, pero en realidad no es así. Es una forma de decir que está en mantenimiento o renovación y también advertir sobre eso, además se puede poner algo como "Está página está en construcción por Tommy Yagami. Por favor, antes de realizar correcciones mayores o reescrituras, contacta con ellos en su página de usuario o en la página de discusión del artículo para poder coordinar la redacción....". Espero tu respuesta, cualquier cosa estoy en el chat en este momento --Tommy Yagami (discusión) 05:02 18 jul 2013 (UTC) una pregunta puede slifer ser equipado con megamorpg siendo que slifer This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. osea su atak original por asi decirlo no existe. o es 0, y megamorph the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. osea esa es mi duda megamorph duplica el atak original Postulación a reversor de Jden Hola , recurro a vos para comentarte sobre la postulación a reversor de Jden en el proyecto Anime. Postulo y me pregunto como hacerlo, el cual le dejare un mensaje con algunas indicaciones porque ya se apunto y según está frase "Usuarios que han pasado la etapa de postulación y se encuentran en fase de prueba para ser aceptado como reversor." ya debería estar en la fase de prueba, si no me equivoco. El caso es que, se que el proyecto Anime en síntesis me tiene a mí solo ya que Mahad está "inactivo", Eduardo y Gilfers nunca los vi pero sus ediciones no son muy buenas que digamos, las veces que a editado no lo hizo de forma correcta e incluso hasta vos, AzureKesil y yo tuvimos que deshacer sus ediciones, además de las imágenes sin licencias.- *http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yusuke_Fujiwara?action=history *http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Chumley_Huffington?action=history *http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Sarina?action=history *http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Sr._Kay?action=history, etc En fin, te venía a informar esto. Yo sigo en la espera de Mahad ya que es bastante la información escasa que hay pero trato de avanzar, algunos reversores y adm. me ayudan en lo que pueden, ahora tratare de darle algunos consejos a él sobre como tener sus ediciones más estables y poder tener un compañero, saludos y espero verte pronto n.n --Tommy Yagami (discusión) 04:56 23 jul 2013 (UTC)